Futile
by Hydrenee
Summary: "Oh," Karma replied, indifferently. "We're planning on how to kill our newest target―who is, fortunately, or unfortunately―your very own boyfriend, of course." Continued drabbles, various pairings.
1. Chapter 1

"You know, I should've gagged you earlier," Akabane Karma smirked. "But I didn't. I got a lot of fun watching you and your useless struggles. It boosts my ego, respectively."

Kuroko Tetsuya sent him heated glare. This man … how dare he, kidnapped him from his room out of blue, then locked him up inside this abandoned humid building―without reasons!

"Who are you?!"

It was very rare for Tetsuya to speak louder than his normal flat tone. His infuriated snap made the blue haired boy's throat sore.

Karma only gave him a glance. "I'm one who was paid to kill targets. My name is Akabane, nice to meet you."

Tetsuya spat on his face, and it stunned Karma. Slowly, the red haired wiped his dirtied cheek, removing the wet stain from his pale skin.

"What," Tetsuya growled. "are you planning on?"

"Oh," Karma replied, indifferently. "We're planning on how to kill our newest target―who is, fortunately, or unfortunately―your very own boyfriend, of course."

"Don't you ever dare touch Sei―wait," Tetsuya blinked. "W-we?"

"Yeah," Karma tilted a smile. "A partner and I. For your information, he's in disguise now. As you."

As if answering Tetsuya's silent doubtful question, Karma dropped a sheet of paper―it landed perfectly in front of him, but Tetsuya never knew where did the red haired devil got it. It was an old photo of two persons. One fiery red haired―Akabane, surprisingly and strangely similar to his Sei-kun, no wonder Tetsuya got easily tricked and welcomed him warmly into his house― and another one…

Azure eyes widened.

Nagisa Shiota, the name was written in a neat handwriting near the face of the other, a kind-looking pretty woman (or man?) with light blue mane in pigtails.

He could call him his clone, he even doubted that Akashi will recognize the fake one.

**.:xxx:.**

Disclaimer to its rightful owner:

**Kuroko no Basuke ****© Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Ansatsu Kyoushitsu © Yuusei Matsui**

Fanfiction:

**Futile **by **Rheyna Rosevelt**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[One]**

.

.

**.:xxx:.**

_And that is the first chapter of this ficlet. First time on writing crossover fanfiction, I hope it turned out well enough :) Listening to your opinions is a lot of fun for an author, so come tell me what do you think of this!_


	2. Chapter 2

"Come in," a pause. "Tetsuya."

The door opened, a figure of small, blue-haired boy stepped in. Seirin High's uniform wrapped his short stature perfectly. A pair of azure eyes looked down, gaze nailed to shining marble floor of Rakuzan's VIP dorm.

Seijuro gave him a hint of smile.

"Come."

Based on Nagisa's notes, Akashi Seijuro was a maniac type of human who claimed himself as absolute. 'He's crazy', Karma commented when they were observing the red-haired target months ago. Nagisa obeyed, in five steps he already reached the bed Seijuro was sitting on.

He was quite lucky. On his first day of disguise, Seijuro sent Tetsuya an invitation to his dorm in Rakuzan via e-mail. Already hacked the account, Nagisa used it as a pathway to get near the target.

Rakuzan's VIP dorm didn't apply the standard bunk bed system, but a single bed and room equipped with modern furniture and mini refrigerator at the corner of the room. However, Nagisa's observation hadn't ended, even if he was in front of the target himself, he kept on writing notes in his mind.

Seijuro watched him for awhile. Nagisa kept his gaze down while scanned the room.

Based to his notes, the target, heir of Akashi Corporation, was a prodigy.

A genius, might suited him better. He and Karma had thoroughly read the prodigy's achievement record─five pages, written in 11 pt. Karma settled it down while frowning, and a doubtful 'I'm targeting a human, am I not?' came from shocked Nagisa.

But tasked to kill a genius target or not, Nagisa is an assassin. A professional one on top of that. He was not Koro-sensei's favorite for nothing.

Seijuro patted the space beside him. Nagisa catched the hint, and positioned himself to sat beside him.

He was about to open his mouth when Seijuro suddenly embraced him.

Nagisa struggled, "Akashi-ku─ "

"Ssh," Seijuro hissed. A hand cunningly moved from his neck to cheek.

His voice firmed. "Akashi-kun."

"Ah, ah," his breath tickled, it made Nagisa shiver─ what was this? Since when an assassin his caliber shivered? "Be quiet, **Tetsuya**."

The anomaly on the emphasis of the name rang an alarm to Nagisa.

"Or, should I call you, Mr. Assassin?"

He frozed.

There had never been anyone who could expose his disguise him this fast.

Nagisa tried to play safe, "What are Akashi-kun talking abou─"

"Well, you know, Mr. Shiota," his words were so confident, as if he never made any mistake in his life. "You need to widen your note's scope," tail of Nagisa's eyes catched Seijuro's hand pulling out shreds of paper from his pocket, held it for seconds for Nagisa to watch, "You need to widen your observation. It is pointless if you don't have any specific details about your target," and then released it. The shreds hit the floor slowly, like feathers. Azure widened when he found out the papers were his notes itself. "I should say I'm very disappointed when I read this. You have no deep information of me."

He swallowed.

When did this guy─

"It seems like you're confused with my words. That's fine, I'll teach you. For example, my beloved, Kuroko Tetsuya," Seijuro's fingers moved again, this time it went to his lips. "Has habits that only I to know."

Seijuro sank his face to Nagisa's shoulder. The blue haired closed his eyes in slight fear. 'No', he thought, 'Assassin never cowered.'

"First, his scent would always be vanilla," Akashi inhaled the area between his shoulder and neck. "not strawberry. Second,"

Nagisa blushed.

"He's indeed calling me Akashi-kun in front of public, but it's always Sei-kun when there were only two of us." Seijuro's smirk widened. "Last,"

The red headed raked his hand through blue mane roughly, gripped onto something. Nagisa whimpered. It hurted.

"He wouldn't ever want," Seijuro's face turned into one would call it maniac. He showed the plastic band he yanked from Nagisa's head. Shoulder-length blue hair fell down, untied,"to dress like a woman should."

Nagisa watched him wide-awake. It was over, wasn't it? He exposed everything on their first meet.

**.:xxx:.**

Tetsuya gazed on the ceiling.

Karma beside him, drawing mountains on the ground with a stick.

Waiting for news from partner were boring, weren't it?

**.:xxx:.**

Disclaimer to its rightful owner:

**Kuroko no Basuke ****© Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Ansatsu Kyoushitsu © Yuusei Matsui**

Fanfiction:

**Futile **by **Rheyna Rosevelt**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[Two]**

.

.

**.:xxx:.**


	3. Chapter 3

Seijuro's room was filled with heavy breathings.

One, from the cornered Nagisa, hand shakily held a knife in defense. Another one was from Seijuro, who had just succeeded in blocking bullets with a silver tray he got on the table. Nagisa's revolver abandoned behind his back― Seijuro had to admit it was not easy to seize it from the blue haired boy.

Nagisa grimaced. Seijuro smiled.

"That was an … amazing martial talent. Despite the fact that you're still, what? Fifteen?"

Nagisa didn't show his bewilderment. How did this man know―

"That is easy. I have connection far deeper than yours. No one could overthrow me, neither an insignificant assassin as you."

"Shut it!"

Then Nagisa ran toward him, his blood boiled at hearing the insulting words. The knife swung in Seijuro's direction, determined to paint a cut or two on those pale skin. But then a second later Nagisa found himself trapped in another embrace, hands locked behind his back.

Once again, how did this guy―

Seijuro hummed in delight. "I should thank Shuuzo-senpai. Two years of dodging his karate moves whenever he felt emotional indeed bears a sweet fruit." Nagisa didn't understand the thing he said, nor did he care. The boy struggled harshly, but unfortunately Akashi Seijuro's power wasn't equal with his height.

(Nagisa was so lucky Seijuro wasn't a mind-reader. If yes―maybe he would get slaughtered right on where he stood.)

"Do you know why I called you here, even though I knew about your pointless disguise?"

Nagisa answered it with a harsher tug.

"That's because," his smile grew wider. Suddenly Nagisa's instinct felt a bad thing coming. "I just received an invitation to Akashi Corporation's internal ball. Unfortunately, my dear Tetsuya never fancy those things. Now I'll give you two choices―either die in my hands right now or substitute as Tetsuya for the ball." A chuckle that slipped out the thin lips was unnerving. "I would also like to teach Tetsuya a lesson with this."

Nagisa's knife made a noise when the metal side hit the floor.

**.:xxx:.**

That night felt colder than usual.

Maybe because he slept in a humid, abandoned storehouse. Or maybe because Nagisa was not there beside him.

Even though right now, asleep peacefully though bounded while leaning on his shoulder, was the clone of his too-close-of-a-friend. His name is Kuroko Tetsuya, and he was―supposed―to be his captive. His timid, frightened-for-his-life captive.

But interaction between an abductor and the captive was rarely this close.

A captive? The man who was just chided him for not supplying him his daily portion of milkshake?

Yes, Karma tsked. What did this guy think this place was, a fast-food restaurant?

The man who agreed to count how many lizards have Karma managed to shot down?

Yes, the man who didn't scream even though one of it's jelly-like body fell right on top of his soft blue-haired head.

The man who got hit with rubber band on his cheek?

That was because Tetsuya continuously used his misdirection ability to disappear and moved like a caterpillar to escape. Karma was really tired so he hit the blue boy who already reached the main door. The rubber band whacked his cheek so hard it turned reddish. After that, Tetsuya didn't try to sneak an escape again. He sat silently on the corner with a puffed cheek.

"_What, are you sulking?"_

"_I definitely am not," Tetsuya denied. Though he looked hurt._

Karma was so frustrated he banged his head to Tetsuya's.

_"I-ittai… What are you doing that for, Bakabane-kun?"_ Tetsuya chided. His mood was getting darker.

_"So you really did sulk,"_ Karma said calmly, though not matching the question, _"I'm frustrated."_

_"You should bang your head to the wall, not to my head. What if the worst happened, say, my head cracked?"_

_"But you got a really hard one it's impossible to crack."_

_"… I hope nothing but the worst for you."_

_"It's scary how you're so polite yet sadist at the same time."_

Karma smirked happily. A suffering Tetsuya was really amusing. Knowing he would react like this, Karma felt like teasing the blue-haired boy badly until Tetsuya exploded to death. That would be fun to watch.

Just kidding.

But a chattering Tetsuya … Karma wasn't ready for it. His shivering was similar to electric current, it flowed onto him. Tetsuya's body uncomfortably shifted, maybe he started to feel numb. The ropes that bounded him still hadn't released yet. He also talked a lot in his sleep as the night grew on. Karma already lost count on how many Tetsuya-kun called "Akashi-kun".

But even though he was a criminal bureaucrat-to-be, that didn't mean Karma didn't have a heart. That was why he removed his large coat and hung it around their shoulder. His pale hand softly lifted Tetsuya's head to a better position on his shoulder, then he put his own on Tetsuya's. Karma fell asleep in a few minutes, with a peaceful Tetsuya leaning beside him.

**.:xxx:.**

Disclaimer to its rightful owner:

**Kuroko no Basuke ****© Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Ansatsu Kyoushitsu © Yuusei Matsui**

Fanfiction:

**Futile **by **Rheyna Rosevelt**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[Three]**

.

.

**.:xxx:.**


End file.
